Love Remains the Same
by lovely-envi
Summary: Love never dies, it fades away until it finds a reason to return. Italy wants to love Germany, but his heart is still holding out Holy Rome is hopes he will one day return to him. But Prussia and Austria are hiding a dirty secret from both of them could end terribly should it come out. Rated M for later chapters. Main pairing GerIta with some PrussiaxAustria and Spamano later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story that I'm posting to the public, and of course it had to be Hetalia. It's just so cute.

Anyway this story is called 'Love Remains the Same.' A GerIta story. Obviously yaoi, don't like don't read. Duurr.

Like I said, this is my first posted fanfic and comments and reviews are much appreciated.

Main pairings; ItalyxGermany/HRE, PrussiaxAustria and a bit of Spamano in later chapters.

I don't own Hetalia, just the story.

_Everything was dark, Italy whimpered curling in on himself as he stood in place. Where was everything, this wasn't his and Germany's shared bedroom. This was a void, an abyss of nothing for miles. A place he had seen to many times and haunted him for years._

"_Germany?" The Italian said weakly, clutching his sides, amber eyes looking back and forth at the black emptiness. "Germany, help me!"_

"_Italy." A tired voice sounded behind him. That voice.. it couldn't be._

"_Holy Rome." He breathed out._

_The small blonde stood behind the Italian, a soft light seemed to glow around his form, letting Italy sweep his eyes over his body. Holy Rome looked how he always had all those years ago, yet somehow different. This version was older, though still younger then Italy. He looked tired and worn, rings formed under those blue eyes Italy always dreamed about now seemed lifeless and faded. A soft, sad smile graced his lips as he looked up at the older nation. _

"_I'm so glad I got to see you again, Italy. It really has been a long time." Holy Rome said softly._

_Italy didn't know how to react. His chest swelled as he looked upon the familiar face of the blonde, his heart threatened to break at any moment. Slowly, the brunette took a few hesitant steps towards the other, his arm raised to reach out and grab Holy Rome. The blonde sensed this and took a step back away from his arm, staying out of reach. Hurt flashed across Italy's face, a few tears welled up in his eyes._

"_This isn't real, is it?" Italy asked quietly. "Are you really here?"_

_Holy Rome sighed. "What do you think? Does this seem real to you?"_

"_I.. I don't know."_

"_I wish it was," Holy Rome confessed, looking down at the ground. "I wish I could touch and hold you again. We could sit in the flower fields again." His arm waved and the dark emptiness changed. The blue sky hung above them, the sun floating lazily amidst white clouds. A field of colorful flowers engulfed the two, swaying slightly in the warm breeze. Italy felt his eyes widened as he looked around. It was so beautiful, just how it had been when he lived with Austria. "I wish I hadn't died."_

_That did it, Italy felt his heart break. Holy Rome was dead, he wasn't coming back. Nobody knew where he was, he just vanished from everyone's minds. Everyone except Italy._

"_Holy Rome," He choked out, dropping to his knees in the flowers, hands covering his ears trying to block out the others words. Holy Rome couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. His body curled in on itself as sobs racked throughout him. Why did he have to go? Why didn't he stay? It would have saved so many years of waiting and heartbreak. _

_Holy Rome frowned and walked out, gently lowering to his knees beside the other. Slowly, his hand reached out, brushing his small hand through the Italian's soft hair. Italy was beside himself, tears rolled down his cheeks and fell down on to the flowers. _

"_I'm so sorry, Italy. I really am." Holy Rome said softly. Petals began to swirl around them and the beautiful scene faded slowly back into the dark nothing. Italy panicked, loooking up at the blonde. He was fading away with the flowers, a soft smile on his face. "I love you Italy," _

"_No, don't go again! Please, Holy Rome!" The italian called out, hands pushing forward to try and grab him and make him stay forever. "Holy Rome!"_

"_Italy," a voice said quietly. "Italy."_

_The brunette wailed, a broken and pathetic mess as he watched the one he loved disappear from his eyes again. Italy looked up at the dark expanse above him and screamed, tears flooding from his eyes, body shaking from bottled up emotions. Holy Rome's voice seemed to float around, calling his name almost urgently._

"_Italy."_

"_Italy."_

"Italy!"

Amber eyes shot open, the dark abyss was gone and was now replaced by the familiar room. His chest heaved and he took heavy breaths, tears still falling down his face. Worried crystal blue eyes looked down at him. Strong, firm hands were wrapped around his thin arms to keep him still. A feeling of comfort and safety washed throughout the Italian.

"Italy, mien gott. Are you okay? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." Germany said quietly.

Italy stared up at the blonde wide eyed, the perfect replica of Holy Rome. It was almost scary how much the German looked like him.

"Germany," Italy sobbed, pushing up to bury his face into blank top the other wore. Germany was startled at the sudden movement, but that quickly turned into concern for his friend. His arms wrapped gently around the lithe form of the Italian, holding him there. The blonde rocked back and forth, murmuring soft comforting words and petting the brunette's hair. After a while, Italy ran out of tears to cry, and exhaustion took over stealing the small male into sleep. Germany sighed and laid back down on their bed, keeping the now sleeping Italian against him. His blue eyes scanned the others face. He looked awful. Dark circles were under those normally bright eyes, his caramel colored skin now looked pale and sickly. Germany cursed himself for not noticing this before, but he had been so busy with other things, he was hardly home now a days, and when he was home he hadn't taken time to notice the change in the Italian. This need to change, immediately. But who would know how to help Italy? Romano? The blonde cringed thinking about calling the other Italian for help. He probably wouldn't do anything anyway, just call him a 'potato bastard' and tell the younger to suck it up and stop being a baby. Romano never was the best at being helpful.

Well who else could he ask? Not Japan, his methods of helping weren't actually all that helpful. That was pretty much his friends list. Germany grit his teeth, he realy needed to make more relationships with the other nations.

The only other person the German could talk to was Prussia.

The blonde sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Guess that was his last resort. Prussia may be hard headed and didn't think things through at times, but he was helpful when need be.

Italy fidgeted next to Germany, who turned his attention back to him.

"Please.. don't go.." He murmured softly, his face scrunching up, threatening to start crying again. Germany gently ran his fingers through Italy's hair and that seemed to calm him down measurably, a soft sigh escaping from his lips.

The German frowned and carefully pulled from the Italian's grasp. Italy didn't seem to notice and grabbed a pillow, hiding his face in it. Germany sighed relieved and quietly got from the bed, padding down to his office. The clock on the wall, it read 3:10. Well hopefully Prussia wouldn't get to mad. Sitting down on the desk, the blonde picked up the phone and dialed the number.

It rang a few times before a groggy voice picked up.

"Vho the hell is calling me. Do you have any idea vhat time it is?"

"East, it's me. I need your help." Germany said quietly.

"Vest? You had better be dying if you're calling me this late." Prussia snapped, yawning loudly in the phone.

"I'm not dying, but I'm vorried about Italy. There is something vrong vith him." Germany heard his brother make an annoyed sound.

"You're calling me because you are _vorried _about Italy," Prussia grumbled. "I'm sure he is fine."

Germany pursed his lips. "He is not fine. I'm really concerned for his health. I don't think he's sleeping, he keeps having nightmares about a Holy Rome or something." He muttered.

There was a pause and rustling in the background and Prussia hissed something quietly to a different person. "Vhy don't you call his brother?" Prussia suggested.

Germany ignored the fact that his brother was having a 'sleep over' with someone and frowned. "Do you vant to talk to Romano?" He questioned.

"… No not really. Jeez, fine the avesome me vill help you vith your little friend. I'll come by tomorrow. Now go to sleep and quit bothering me." The elder snapped and hung up. The blonde sighed and put the phone back down. He ran a hand through his messy hair before pushing up from the desk and heading back to the bedroom. Italy was sleeping peacfully, thankfully. Germany crawled back into the bed, curling up in the covers. His blue eyes watched the other sleep, he could feel Italy's soft breaths wash over his face. It was comforting and calmed his nerves somewhat. The blonde threw a hand over the others waist and pulled him close. Slowly, his eyes got heavier before falling to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Austria asked, rolling on his back to look at the albino.

Prussia sighed and ran a hand through his tangled white hair. "Italy is starting to bring back memories of _him." _He sighed and looked at the other, whose face was twisted into concern. "I'm scared he is going to put the pieces together and tell Vest."

Austria sighed and laid his arm over his eyes. "I thought that Italy got over that. It was _years _ago. He should have moved on."

"Right, vell he didn't. Ve are going over there tomorrow." He mumbled tiredly, putting his face in the pillow. Austria grunted in response and pulled the covers back up before falling asleep again.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning passed silently, both males not wanting to say anything about what occurred during the night. They each got up, Germany heading to the bathroom for a shower and Italy to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. It was like any other morning, but instead the usually peaceful air was replaced by a thick dense fog of tension and awkwardness.

Italy wanted to pretend like everything was okay, not wanting the blonde to fuss over him again. It was hard enough to explain what was going on in his mind sometimes. The small male looked around the kitchen for something to cook. It was hard to not make a pasta dish, but Germany said that pasta was not a breakfast food. Sighing, Italy pulled out a box of pancake mix. This would do for this morning.

Germany padded into the kitchen moments later, running his hands through his hair to slick it back into its normal style. He looked over the smaller males shoulder, wondering what he was mixing. Pancakes. The blonde grunted and nodded his head in approval. He walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, taking small sips.

Germany didn't want to tell the other that his brother and Austria were coming over for a check up on how Italy's mental stability was holding up. That would surely send the Italian into a fit and he would go hide until they left. It was going to be surprise.

Italy finished cooking the pancakes and set a plate of them down on the table before the blonde. Germany smiled faintly at him, grabbing a few and putting them on his plate. "Thank you Italy."

The Italian nodded and sat across from him, taking one for himself. He pushed and prodded at the food, it wasn't pasta, but pancakes were good too. He just wasn't hungry to eat anything right now. Germany noted this and pointed a fork at the other, narrowing his eyes. "You need to eat. Vhen is that last time you ate properly."

Italy put on a fake smile and waved his hand. "I don't feel good, don't worry about me."

"Italy,"

"Please, Im fine, I promise."

Germany was about to argue when a sharp rap sounded at the door. Well, here goes nothing. Italy looked confused and turned around in his chair to look at the door as Germany got up to answer it.

"Hallo Vest, good to see you again." Prussia said loudly, slapping his younger brother on the back as he stepped into the house heading for the kitchen. "Sup Italy." He nodded to the Italian. "Hey Vest you got any beer in here, like the good stuff?"

"It's nine in the morning! You don't need a beer." The blonde said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

A dainty cough sounded and Austria stepped forward. Germany wasn't expecting his brother to bring him along. "Oh, hallo Austria."

The brunette nodded and stepped in. "Germany," He greeted and looked around the house, brows wrinkled. The blonde rolled his eyes, of course he was going to judge how his house looked. Cocky, stuck up asshole. Germany close the door behind the other and walked into the kitchen to yell at his brother for stealing his alcohol.

Austria sighed and pushed his glasses up further on his face, he was going to get a head ache being here and listening to the Germanic brothers bicker about pointless stuff no one but them cared about it. Might as well get this over with. "Italy,"

The Italian perked up, tilting his head. "Yes Mister Austria?"

The brunette made a motioning sign with his finger to the younger. "Come with me." Italy looked nervous and glanced back at Prussia and Germany, they both lost in their own world for the moment, not paying any attention to him or Austria. Slowly, the Italian turned back to Austria and climbed off the chair walking over to him. "Lets have a chat, hm? Somewhere private would be nice. I want to know how you are doing here."

"Germany's study is right down the hall, we can talk there." Italy said leading them to the room. Austria followed behind and once they were both in the room, he quietly shut the door and crossed his arms. "

"So, Italy. How do you like staying here with Germany? Everything good?"

"Ve~ I like it here! Germany is so nice to me and he helps me tie my shoes and he lets me all the pasta I want." Italy said cheerfully. He loved staying with the blonde, he could do pretty much what he wanted though the German did get annoyed with him at times, and he made Italy doing morning training which the brunette hated. But he didn't complain, he was just happy to be around Germany.

"I see." Austria took a few steps towards the other, looking him over. "Do you like Germany?"

"Oh yes very much." Italy nodded. "He is a very good friend."

"Do you like him only because he looks like Holy Rome?" Blunt, right to the point.

Italy faltered, his smile disappearing and his hands came up to his chest, fidgeting nervously. "What… no that's not it. I mean… he does look like… But I'm not… at least I don't think so." Was he really just clinging to the blonde because it kept the memory of his first love alive? It didn't seem right, Italy could never do something like that, could he?

Austria sighed and patted the younger on the shoulder. "You need to let go of him, Italy. Holy Rome is gone, he isn't coming back at all. You have a new chance at life, a chance to start over with Germany. I know it's hard, but you can't just use him like that. He has feelings too."

"I don't want to hurt Germany's feelings," Every hug, every embrace, every comforting word given to Italy from the blonde, and Italy giving nothing back in return. Was he just stringing Germany along to use an emotional dummy? "I don't want to hurt him." Italy murmured softly.

"Trust me, once you let go of the past, your future will be exponentially better." He need to push Holy Rome out of the frame. Austria felt a pang of guilt as he tricked the younger into a guilt trip about comparing Germany to Holy Rome, but Italy could never know about what happened. It would just make life hard for them both and Austria was not ready to deal with that. This was for the best.

A loud crash echoed around the house followed by angry words in German. Italy didn't seem to notice, to busy drowning in his thoughts. The Austrian sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. "What are those two doing out there?" He opened the door and stepped out, walking down the hall to the kitchen. The two German brothers were at each other's throats, actually it was more like the blonde had his hands around the albino's throat and was shaking him. A few bottles of beer lay broken on the ground, which must have been what the crash was.

"That vas my favorite beer! They don't make it anymore anyvhere and now it's gone!" Germany yelled as he shook the other.

Prussia yelled and tried to push the bigger male off him. "Calm down Vest! I'll buy you something else to replace it!"

"Nein! I only vant that kind!"

Austria cleared his throat loudly, looking at them rather annoyed. "I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're already acting like a bunch of obnoxious brats."

Prussia and Germany stopped fighting and looked at the brunette with a look between annoyance and guilt. "He started it." Germany said giving his brother once final shake before releasing him. The albino staggered back and clutched his neck, rubbing circles on the skin. "I'm to awesome for it to be my fault." He retorted.

"Whatever, I don't care who started." Austria snapped and turned to Germany. "I talk to Italy. He's having some inner battles with himself and it's really taking a toll on him."

The blondes face twisted into a look of worry and concern. "Vhere is he? I'll talk to him about this." He took long strides forward only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Not a good idea Vest."

"I agree," Austria said. "He needs to figure out on his own."

"But-" Germany protested, stopping in his tracks. He wanted nothing more than to take the Italian into his arms tightly and hold him there against his chest, whispering comforting words and tell him he loved-

Stop. Germany shook his head, brushing his thoughts aside. He didn't love Italy. Italy was just a friend and nothing more. The brunette had made it very clear by his actions. He never returned the Germans affections.

"I know you vant to help him, bruder. But this is something you can't even help him vith." Prussia said dropping his hand to his side. "I'm saying this because I don't vant you to get hurt too."

A puzzled looked crossed the blondes face. "How vould I get hurt?"

Austria glared at the albino and walked forward, grabbing his arm and yanking him away towards the front door. "Never mind Germany, ignore your brother. He's an idiot."

Prussia grumbled and allowed the brunette to pull him away. "Vhatever, I'm awesome."

"Right. We will be on our way now. Call if there are any more problems." Austria commented as he opened the door and flung Prussia out. He prayed that this would be the end of the situation and he wouldn't have to return. He hated playing therapist.

Germany just stared dumbfounded at the door as it shut behind them. He wondered what his brother was talking about, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to find out anytime soon. Sighing, the blonde got a mop and broom, beginning to clean up the mess made on the floor. His thoughts raced around in his head. Why couldn't he help Italy, did he not want his help or was it just beyond his control? His heart throbbed at the thought of being unable to bring back the Italy he loved-

"_I do not love him!"_ Germany yelled angrily to himself.

"You don't love who?" A quiet voice asked. The blonde's head snapped up to look at the Italian standing in the door with a puzzled look.

"Oh, Italy. Uh, nobody, well actually somebody, well not exactly. Erm, I." Germany fidgeted nervously as he tried to come up with a good explanation for what he said, but so far he was failing.

Italy felt that sad expression find its way onto his features and he nodded, the curl on his head bobbing. "Right, well. I'm going to go and maybe paint something." He said turning and heading back down the hall to his own room. Italy locked the door and curled up on the bed, to upset to bring himself to paint anything.

Germany smacked his forehead hard. "Idiot, vay to go."

This was going to be a long day.

"You idiot, you could have ruined everything!" Austria complained as they drove back to his house.

"Shut up, it just came out, okay? You think I actually vant to tell Vest vho he actually is?" Prussia growled. He was not about to submit himself to the emotional instability of his brother. Germany already had enough problems as it was.

"What if Italy does actually piece it together?" The brunette asked quietly.

"He von't. Ve vont let that happen."

"But it's possible. Something could happen that will trigger one or both of their memories."

Prussia reached over and grabbed Austria's hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing the back of it. "I know you care about Italy as much as I care for Vest. Ve vill protect them no matter vhat."

Austria sighed and fell silent for the rest of the car ride home.


End file.
